Forget Me Not
by fanatic1010
Summary: An event in the feudal era causes for Kagome to lose memories of the past three years. How can her friends help her to remember? How will her enemies use this against her? Rate M for mild sexual contents and language. (just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I decided to cook up. It won't affect my current story No Worries, so don't...worry? ah dammit. Stupid pun. I just ruined everything. Just ignore it and pretend that never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ever had that "what the hell am I doing" moment? Yeah, well Kagome was definitely having that feeling as she once again looked around for any danger. She knew what she was doing was stupid, but at the moment she felt she had no choice. So here she was…in the middle of the night… at a stream… far from where her companions were sleeping. Oh yeah, she was really feeling foolish now. Especially since she had a foreboding sense that something terrible was going to happen. You're probably confused on the situation, so let's track back to earlier that day.

**~Earlier that Day~**

"Kagome pick up the pace, you're lagging", Inuyasha called out to the girl behind him.

"Sorry Inuyasha" Kagome responded, trying her best to keep up with the group. "I'm just tired is all."

The hanyou stopped and stared at the girl. "What do you mean you're tired? We just started walking."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not physically tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"And whose fault is that?"

Kagome scowled at the hanyou, who proceeded to walk ahead of the group. It was not her fault she had a restless night! Not that she wasn't use to sleeping on the cold ground, because she was. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, in the last three days they were constantly being attacked by Naraku and his demons. She was on edge! She couldn't sleep at night, worried they would be attacked. How her friends could sleep was beyond her. Then again they were the ones doing most of the fighting so she couldn't really blame them. Kagome sighed. She was just glad they left Shippo behind with Keade. She let out a yawn, and once again started to fall behind the group. Sango noticed and slowed her pace to wait for her friend.

"You okay?" the taijiya asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm just really tired." Kagome answered.

"You seem a bit tense"

"I am. It's just that I get the feeling like something bad is about to happen." She said shrugging. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Could it be because we're in Koga's territory?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. "We're in Koga's territory? When did this happen?"

"I'm guessing sometime last night."

"Couldn't we at least have taken a different path." She murmured miserably. She did not want to deal with that wolf. She was just too tired for it.

"If we took a different path it would've taken longer for us to get back to the village. And that would no doubt give Naraku more chances to attack us." Inuyasha growled out, crossing his arms across his chest. "Now if you're quite done chatting I suggest we get a move on."

Kagome rolled her eyes once again and continued walking.

By the time the sun was setting in the horizon, the group, save a certain hanyou, was tired. They made camp in a small area barely covered by trees, which made Kagome more nervous than before. As the girls gathered wood for the fire, Miroku went in search of water and Inuyasha left to hunt their meal (a task done only when the ramen ran out). By the time the two girls had the fire going, the monk returned to camp.

"Find any water?" Sango asked.

Miroku sat down and handed her the newly filled water canteens Kagome brought from her time. "Found a stream a little north from here. Just head straight. It's a bit of a walk though."

"Wonderful" Kagome commented, taking a drink from one of the canteens. "Maybe we can get an early bath too." She said to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha returned with two skinned rabbits. As the meat cooked on the fire, Kagome took a seat next to her fluffy-eared friend.

"Hey, Inuyasha how long till we get to the village?"

"Two maybe three days, why?" He replied.

"Just wondering."

"Eager to get to your time I bet," Inuyasha said in a gruff tone which in turn ticked Kagome off.

"For your information I haven't been home in weeks so excuse me if I happen to miss my family. You jerk!"

Inuyasha growled from his position on the ground. "You're acting like it's my fault!"

"It is your fault!" Kagome yelled. "You're the one who had us traveling way longer than we should have."

"Well don't blame me when you move slower than everyone else!"

"Sit!" Kagome got up and sat next to Sango sending death glares at the hanyou. Inuyasha turned his back to her and started the usual mumbling and cursing when Kagome sat him.

"Lady Kagome you seem more...uh.. stressed than usual." Miroku commented only to gulp when the young miko sent him a glare.

The girl let out and irritated sigh. "Sorry but I have been tense since we started the journey back. Everyday I'm wondering when Naraku will attack."

"I see. But he hasn't shown himself for a while, so relax."

_'Easier said than done.' _Kagome thought. She simply smiled at the monk before checking on the food. When the meal was ready, they all eat in silence. Night had fallen quickly and Kagome's aching body told her it was time to turn in. She was surprise to be the first to fall asleep so quickly but she did stay up most nights.

Only a few hours before dawn Kagome woke up feeling oddly sticky. Getting up she drowsily looked in her sleeping bag then at her legs. Blood. "Damn just my luck." This was the exact reason why she wanted to hurry home, seeing as how she ran out of feminine products. Getting up, Kagome looked around the campsite. Inuyasha was no where to be found and her other two companions were asleep. Gathering a change of clothes and her bathing supplies, Kagome made her way to the direction of the stream. This now brings us to the current situation. Kagome...alone... at a stream... in the dark... yeah, not a very good plan.

"What AM I doing?" Kagome sighed as she place her leg in the water only to pull it back out. "Ah cold! It can't get any worse than this." Grabbing her soap she quickly jumped into the cold stream.

In the middle of rinsing the soap from her body and hair Kagome felt the small pull of a shikon jewel. Two to be precise. _'Oh why me? I have got to stop getting myself into these situations.'_ She looked around her before deciding to quickly grab her towel and wrap herself. No sooner had she finished a gust of wind signaled the arrival of the wolf prince.

"Listen Koga I'm cold and naked. Could I have just a little privacy please?" No response. Kagome furrowed her brow. "Koga?" She turned her head slightly to see the wolf behind her leaning on a tree, just watching her. Okay, not creepy at all. "Hello? Koga? Privacy." Still no response. He seemed to be concentrating on something but Kagome rather not find out what. "Would you at least turn around so I can put on my clothes?"

He stared at her some more before finally speaking. "You're in heat."

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"In heat" Koga repeated leaning off the tree. "You're ready to pup."

Pup? Heat? Kagome thought for a second before the two connected. "Sorry but I'm not ready for anything. I'm just gonna go now." She turned to step out of the stream and grab her clothes but a deep snarl from the youkai stopped her. She quickly turned back to him and regretted not telling her friends where she was going. Koga was looking straight in her eyes as he walked slowly towards her. His usual blue eyes were stained red and she knew at once the danger she was in.

"K-Koga. Please snap out of it."

"Mine." He growled reaching out for her. Kagome jump back, falling in the middle of the stream. The wolf prince didn't like that. With a frown he jumped into the water next to her, effectively making her scream in surprise. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other on the base of her neck. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "You smell so delicious."

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled trying to push him away. She hissed when she felt his claws dig into her skin. "Stop!" She kicked him as best as she could from her position, landing a blow to his manhood. When his grip on her loosened, she took that opportunity to rip herself from him and run out of the water. She tightened her towel around her and made a b-line for the others. Unfortunately she didn't make it far before the youkai tackled her on the ground.

Koga grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her upwards. Then he bit down hard on her shoulder and dug his claws into her side again, causing small puncture wounds and for her to cry in pain. He pulled away and none too gently set her back on the ground, this time flat on her back. He placed his mouth on hers to muffle the screams and cries for help. Even pinned down she was fighting him, and he relished in it. He held her down firmly by the waist. Kagome again tried to push him off but the more she struggled the more his terrifying grip on her tightened. She could feel his evident erection pressed against her through the minimal and lack of clothing between them. She whimpered and pounded on his chest as the lack of air was becoming a problem.

When he finally let up, Kagome scurried back from him all the while gasping and chocking on air. Koga pulled her back down and dragged her into the same position scraping his claws along her side.

"No! Stop! Inuya-" Koga slammed his mouth against hers once again cutting off her cries for help. No one was going to get in his way. She was his and his alone. He gripped her legs and forced them apart, placing each at his side. Gripping her hair he deepened his kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth. He raked his claw down her chest, scratching her and tearing the towel from her in the process. Her tears rolled down her dirt stain cheeks as the youkai she once called friend continued to abuse her body. The hand that was not painfully holding her hair was trailing down her side and under her thigh, no doubt causing marks from the pressure he was applying. Her whole body was shaking in fear and she tried to move away from him. It was useless and only seemed to make things worse as he rubbed himself against her. He growled as his free hand made its way to her folds. Kagome jerked when she felt him slide a finger into her. She scratch and push at him but he did not and would not stop.

_'This isn't happening. I don't want this to happen.'_ She was scared. She felt like she was suffocating on that fear as it build the more he touched her. She felt a force build with it when suddenly in a blast of light, Koga was gone. She was panting and blinking confusedly as she tried to registered what had happen. A crashing sound brought her attention to the area in front of her. She shakily sat up and looked ahead. On the ground Koga laid dazed. Parts of his skin was sizzling and burnt. Kagome looked down at her hands and saw a pinkish aura around her dissipate. Did her powers come forth to protect her once more? A vicious snarl interrupted her thoughts and she brought her attention back to him. He was looking at her with a murderous glare as he began to rise from the ground. She immediately got up and ran. He caught up with ease and threw her against a tree knocking the breath out of her and causing her to slid painfully to the ground.

As the youkai approached her she could hear the distant voices of her friends calling for her. They had to be close as he was no longer looking in her direction. Her sight began to blur as she drifted into unconsciousness. The last image registering in her mind was her companions rushing to her and attacking the wolf prince.

* * *

**You can go ahead and ignore this too :) j/k Okay don't actually know if I want to continue this or not but if I get 5-10 reviews saying I should...then I probably will. Until then this will be on hold for a while and I'll keep writing my other fic No worries. Thanks to all and please review. If you have any questions just ask**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. So a good number of you enjoyed the first chapter which means I should keep my word and give you the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took so long though, I had exams/finals. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned in pain when her eyes opened to bright white lights. She looked side to side and noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. When did she get here? How did she get here? And why? She sat up slowly, hissing at the pain shooting through her body. What happened to her? She examined her arms first, noting the cuts and bruises. Reaching out, she pulled the sheets back to see her legs. Sure enough there were more bruises and part of her legs were wrapped up in bandages, and when she touched her head she felt them around her head as well. She peeked inside of the hospital gown to see that bandages were also wrapped around her torso, shoulders and chest. She heard a knock on the door and fixed herself before calling out in a small voice.

The door opened and a female doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. "Well hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Kagome replied wincing at the sound of her voice. It was scratchy and hoarse. "What happened?"

"You tell me." The doctor said as she began to check on Kagome's temperature and blood pressure.

"I honestly don't know."

The doctor looked at her curiously. "Do you remember your name? Where you live?"

"Yes. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live at my families shrine."

"What's the last thing you remembered?"

Before Kagome can answer another knock was heard at the door. The doctor smiled at the patient before doing to answer it. At the door stood an older woman, a small boy and an old man. "Oh hello." she greeted recognizing them as the girl's family. She opened the door wider to let them in, then left the room to give them some privacy.

"Mom. Grandpa. Souta." Kagome called out, happy and anxious to see them. Hopefully they can tell her why she ended up at the hospital. Her mother rushed in for a hug, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Kagome! I was so worried." She pulled away and looked into her daughter's eyes, becoming serious all the while. "You are never going down that well again. I don't care if you're needed there. Am I understood?!" She pulled her daughter back into her embrace scared to let her go. She nearly had a heart attack when Inuyasha brought her back all battered and bruised.

"What?" Kagome looked at her mother confusedly. "Mom what are you talking about? I've never even step foot in the well house let alone gone down the well."

At this point all three family members stared at her dumbfounded. After a few seconds Souta broke the silence. "Sis... don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Souta get the doctor." Her mother said worry evident in her voice. When the doctor came in she once more asked Kagome what the was the last the she remembered.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Really, what was the deal? "I remember waking up and getting ready for school." She then gasped as part of the memory played inside her head. She opened her eyes and looked at the people in the room. "It was my birthday. I was heading to school and... Boyou! Souta said Boyou was in the well house so I went to get him. Then-well, I think I fell into the well but that's all I remember." She finished.

"Kagome..." her mother paused, breathing slowly. "How old do you think you are?"

"Think?"

"Just answer the question sweet-heart."

"15."

"Oh boy." Souta mumbled under his breath but Kagome still heard him.

"What? What?!"

"Kagome." Her grandfather called, the first time he spoke during the entire time. "You are 18 years of age."

"You're kidding" she said with a laugh but the serious and worried looks shut her up quickly. "There's no way. How can that be?"

The doctor stepped in at this point. "It is most likely memory loss. We might have to perform an MRI."

"An MRI?"

"Just to make sure you aren't suffering from any major brain damage."

Her mother nodded in approval sitting next to her daughter and holding her hands in her own. Kagome didn't say anything only stared at their joined hands, lost in thought. How could she lose 3 years of her life? Would she ever get it back?

**~~Feudal Era~~**

Miroku, Sango and Shippo was walking to the bone eater's well, looking everywhere they could for Inuyasha. He had not returned to them after taking Kagome through the well, and they wondered if he ever got back. As the forest cleared and the well came into view, they saw a figure sitting beside it, his head hung low.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called out, effectively bringing the hanyou out of his stupor. "What happened with Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha just stared at them, sadness and despair evident in his eyes. He sighed and looked away from the group. "Her family has taken care of her but..."

"But what?" Sango asked. When he didn't answer she walked up to him and spoke louder. "Inuyasha! But what?! What happened?"

He let out a long sigh, still refusing to look at them. "She won't be coming back."

"What?"

"Kagome's not coming back?" Shippo voiced in disbelief, tears swelling in his wide green eyes.

Inuyasha just nodded before sighing again. "Her mother won't let her come back. This era is too dangerous for her. And for added measure-" he reached into hi haori and pulled out the small bottle that held the jewel shards. "I took these back."

"What are we to do now?" Miroku said. As much as it pained him to know the young miko will never join them again, they still had to focus on their main goal.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered. "For now let's just stay in the village."

Miroku nodded and motioned Sango and Shippo to follow him. It was clear Inuyasha was hurting from this and a little time and space would do him good. "Well then we'll head back."

Inuyasha nodded silently and watched as his friends walked back through the forest to the village. He sighed once again and stared at the shards in his hands. It was all his fault. Kagome was injured and it was all his fault. He clenched the bottle in his hand. If he hadn't left their group, she would have stayed safe.

~~~_FLASHBACK~~~_

_Inuyasha watched as one by one each member of the group drifted off to sleep, starting with Kagome. He sighed and stayed awake, keeping watch over the group. As the night dragged on, his thoughts wondered over to their last battle with Naraku. It had been a whole day since they encountered the vile man, but the group were still suffering from it. He thought about Kagome for a moment and wondered if she wasn't sleeping due to stress. That immediately made him feel unwanted guilt at the fact he yelled at her earlier. He'll just have to make it up to her or apologize. Either way she usually forgave him. _

_So caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the faint scent coming close to their camp. He growled softly and jumped down from his spot in the tree. Taking a look behind him, he debated whether or not he should wake his sleeping companions. Deciding they needed the rest, he turned back and ran toward the despicable scent. Reaching his destination he looked around._

_"Come on out Naraku! I can smell you" he growled. He heard a laughter in the wind and looked up as Kagura descended in front of him. _

_"After so long can you still not tell the difference in our scents." she said smirking. "So much for being inu."_

_"Shut up. I now what I smelled and it wasn't you. Now tell me where he is!"_

_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Didn't you get enough of a beating?" She replied looking around. "And you seem to be alone. Where is your little group of friends?"_

_"None of your damn business! I can handle you by myself." He didn't hesitated to draw Tetsusaiga and charge at her. Kagura distanced herself away from him quickly, dodging his blow._

_"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Kagura smirked whipping out her fan._

_"Feh. You're no lady." He lashed out at her again._

_Kagura leaped in the air then unleashed her Dance of blades attack. Luckily, Inuyasha cancelled out her attack with the Wind Scar. "I really have no time to play around with you." Kagura said. _

_"Oh? And I'm guessing you won't tell me why the hell you're here?"_

_The wind witch smiled. "My attention was on the wolf prince and his jewel shards until you distracted me."_

_"Heh that's your problem not mine."_

_"Well it's soon to be your problem. He's heading towards your group." She launched a gust of wind at the hanyou and escaped on her feather while he was down._

_"Damn!" He got up and looked at the spot she disappeared from before turning back towards the others. For all he knew that sly wolf could have swipe Kagome in her sleep. When he got to the camp he was almost relieved to see everyone still sleeping peacefully. Almost being the key word because as soon as he noticed Kagome was missing he starting waking them._

_"Oi! Get up. Kagome's gone and I think Koga took her."_

_"You think or you know?" Miroku said half asleep, though he was up and ready._

_"Both of their scent leads out of camp. If he didn't take her then chances are he followed her." 'Which would mean she left while I was away.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. When he was sure the other two were ready he set off on a run toward where he smelled Kagome and the wolf. He knew something was wrong when he smelt her blood and his pace quickened when he heard her screams._

_The sight that met him when they found her made Inuyasha's blood run cold. Koga had thrown Kagome's naked body painfully against a tree. Enraged Inuyasha charged straight for the youkai while Sango went to check on their companion. He didn't remember the entire fight with the wolf but he knew Miroku had to stop him from killing him. Oh how he wanted to spill his blood. _

_"Inuyasha we can deal with him another time. For now let's get Lady Kagome out of here." The monk said calmly, forcing the hanyou away from the fallen wolf prince. Sango was already placing a wrapped up miko onto Kirara by the time Miroku calmed him down. he had used her spare kimono to cover up her injured friend._

_They left as quickly as possible and reached the village by night fall the next day. As soon as they got there Inuyasha had taken Kagome and jumped down the well. When he had approached her family he had never seen them so distraught. It was at that point that her mother decided to never let Kagome back and told Inuyasha it was best if he never came back down the well. So he left, heart broken and miserable._

Inuyasha sighed as he stared into the night sky. He should not mope out there for another night. So with one more longing look at the well he traveled back to the village.

* * *

**_Finals are OVER! and I breathe in the disturbingly humid and hot air. Oh the pains of living in Florida...we get the most bipolar weather. I'm sure other places in the world is just as bad too. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Took my a while to get it just the way I wanted. Also wish you Happy Holidays and may you enjoy this beautiful season. Please review. It always makes me happy to see what you all think :)_**


End file.
